


Mahou Shoujo XD!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [158]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Death, Fluff, Gen, Weeaboo, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: read watashi’s sugoi ff and b kawaii xd~fyi 4 baka otakus ther iz a sugoi translationXD!!!!!~





	Mahou Shoujo XD!

**Author's Note:**

> I have mastered the art of pretending to be a weeaboo from running a trashy blog with my friend in which we pretend to be twelve year old girls who like yaoi and speaking in broken Japanese. The NSFW art on that blog is insane.
> 
> ...Why do I do this to myself?

4 BAKAS >:-( :

Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Sugoi Kawaii Nee-sama desu ne!~ Aisihite kawaii danshi & sugoi bakas XD!

Ichi day, watashi walked outside and saw a sugoi tenshi. Tenshi-tan gav watashi mahou powers xd! Watashi is now a mahou shoujo XDDDDD!!!!!1!!!!!! 

Watashi got a daisuki (KAITO XD), but then senpai was killed by a witch. Watashi wa cry desu ne. THEN WATASHI USED SUGOI MAHOU SHOUJO POWERS NI BEAT THE EVIL BAKA WITCH XD! It was sugoi!

Then Watashi became Kami desu sama ne yo.

Yaoi xd happened.

THE END XD!

 

4 SUGOI NIHON-RABUERS LIEK WATASHI XD!:

Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Suwa Kawai nī-samadesu!〜 Aishihitekawai-san to sugoibaka XD! Tsuitachi, watashi wa soto ni aruki, sugoi tenshi o mita. Tenshi no fuku gav watashi mahou no chikara xd! Watashi wa ima, mahō shōjo XDDDDD! ! ! ! ! 1!!!!!!Desu! Watashi wa daisuki o etaga, senpai wa majo ni korosa reta. Watashi wa naite imasu. Watashi o tsukatte Sugii maō shuzō ga naibāgu o taoshita no wa, baka majo XD! Sore wa sugoidatta! Soshite, watashi wa kamidesu-sama ni natta. Yaoi xd ga okotta. Endo XD!

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese is google-translated, which I find funny because it makes absolutely no sense. I’d advise you to translate it back into English and see if it produces anything.
> 
> Prompt- A really weeby fanfic google translated into Japanese.
> 
> Original Number- 207.


End file.
